Varamath the Abominable
"You consider me short? How about I show you short when your legs are slowly chopped away at the feet, centimeter by centimeter."~''Varmatha making a chieftain about to regret his words. Varamath the Adominable is a leader of the Jakura Peoples in Northamer. Cursed and ridiculed at birth for diminutive stature Varamath has forever been the jest of ridicule and abuse from his associates and is constantly challenged until he sought to make his right to rule assured. Main Information: '''Name: '''Varamath Akulak Sacros (Birth name) '''Species: '''Jakuran deer '''Age: '''Adult '''Residence: '''The Kingdom of Valice 'Occupation:' Lord and king of the Jakura '''Position: '''Monarch '''Ethnicity:' Jakuran '''Height: '''3.7ft (Normal Mobian height, but short for a Jakuran.) Appearance: ''"Hang all the tall ones by their legs upside down until they die. Make the rest stand and watch." ~''Varamath's diminished stature has affected his mentality. Varamoths distinct physical characteristic is that is he is well, smaller than normal Jakura. He blames this for his mother's affair with a Mobian buck. However, his other features are distinctly Jakuran. From his dark violet fur to his glowing 'deer eyes', his dark Jakuran mussel, and his horns, although they have been pruned and trimmed back. He is often seen in armor to seem more intimidating and he had his own throne hoisted up from his father's that he must walk up to them on steps sit in. Personality: ''"Chop off their fingers! Chop off their thumbs! Chop off their bodies so quick that they will spend their last moments without any appendages if you must! I will not tolerate this insubordination in my reign!" '' Despite his slightly shorter stature, Varamath's real issue is his own ego and his own inner demons that he never had came to terms with.Instead, Varamath is known to take out his rage and frustration on anyone who dares challenge his right to rule with so much as a simple notion due to his body. To this end however Varamath is a cunning, brave, skilled, and ruthless tyrant of a king. To him everything is a challenge and a change at proving himself. History: Growing up, somewhat. Varamath was born to his mother Elissia into the kingdom of Valice, one of the Jakuran's very few kingdoms.He was known to be the only known heir to his rather infertile king of a father, who's wife actually had an affair with a normal Mobian and said Mobian was caught and sentenced to a slow and painful demise. As a child Varamath would face ridicule in the clan and it was his mere supposed birthright that would constantly save him. Still, Varamath endured all manner of ridiculed and plot to overthrow his family legacy as a child. Eventually however he got to the age where he had enough. On his 15th birthday one of his rivals was caught challanging his authority and right to rule in the future, at this moment Varamath leaped at him with a hidden dagger and tackled him to the ground before stabbing the other Jakuran in the eyes and then slicing his throat before stabbing him about fifteen times. This would eventually lead to a plot against his father and his mother, where Varamath was ambushed and was able to cheat his way out of a fight by aiming at the nether-regions of his taller foes. In a blind furry he was able to take out three Jakuran strongmen and rescue his own mother. However, she saw in him a future of crueler legacy than his father's.What would follow after these years was a series of reforms to father's work once he passed away and the eventual dictatorship that would lead the Jakura on a warpath with the Mobians. The Battle of Azrath Vas Magleus. Varamath's first taste of real combat and warfare came in the battle of Azarath Vas Magelus, otherwise known as the Battle of Vicksland by the forces of the Anti Moebian Army. This would be the starting conflict towards the end of the war with the humans, but begining of the history of hate between the Jakura and the Moebians.The battle commenced after a lost convoy of Moebian soldiers became trapped in a road surrounding two forests both belonging to the Jakura. There was a raid and firefight that happened and although the A.M.A forces were ambushed and caught off guard, they were able to transmit a distress signal to their nearby stationed outpost. This would eventually lead up to a bloody gurilla war between the Jakura and the Moebians until the forces of the A.M.A eventually pulled out of Mobius Prime until later in the Second Great Diminsional War. He made a name for himself during this battle when he was able to personally slay a squad of A.M.A troopers and even a captain using only his melee weaponry, however it is known that such soldiers were distracted by the tree Archer Maidens during this event. Fortunatly for Varamath this went on well enough to prove himself in battle as a ferocious force to be reckoned with. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: *Power *His mother (about the only person he actually cares for) *Torturing *Raping *Finding creative ways to cause others misery and pain. *Being alone (introverted) *The wind *Sherly Periwinkle Dislikes: *Being reminded that he's short *Anyone who dares question his authority based on his height alone. *Dealing with nobles *Children dying or being harmed (his one standard.) *Grief Abilities: *Despite not measuring up to other Jakurans, his body is rather average for Mobians. *He is very tanky and relishes in feeling pain. *Very skilled, to a perfectionist fault. *Very good in melee, adept at blade tactics and cutting. *Known to have good insight to dark magic. *Jakuran night vision. *Very quick movement, very likely to dodge. *Torture adeptness Weaknesses: *He's somewhat small, however he is not weak. *Very temperamental *Holds unto grudges until his opponent or objector is dead. *Lighter than most Jakurans *A classic narcissistic tyrant. *Most of his attacks revolve around cutting, he cannot toss a punch well. Category:Villains Category:Villain Protagonists Category:Pure Evil Category:Jakurans Category:Lords Category:Sonic Fandom Related Category:Killers